


Angel's Wings

by Rosawyn



Series: Pray for Daylight [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Gen, Lies, Masks, Mocking, Mutation, Poetry, Secrets, Shame, Short, Tattoos, Wings, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's easier to be mocked for a facade than for a reality.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Wings

It's easier to be mocked for a facade than for a reality.  
(Because you know they're going to mock.)

Bizarre tattoos are preferable  
To gossamer wings.  
(My own mocking eyes still see.)  
And the mask so much easier  
Than who I really am.


End file.
